


honey, I can see the stars all the way from here

by brassytea



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, You've been warned, you'll find nothing here but self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassytea/pseuds/brassytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened at 5am because Amy sent me <a href="http://carswinky.tumblr.com/post/76291914938/part-1">this</a> and <a href="http://neonenjoysign.tumblr.com/post/76290841540/tell-her-youve-fallen-in-love-with-me">this</a> after having watched four episodes of Teen Wolf and I was really emotional about everything and I couldn't stop thinking about it.</p><p>Title from Beyonce's Love On Top.</p><p>I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, I can see the stars all the way from here

Nick sighs. "What should I say, then, when they ask? Not to mention the publicists, H. We've both got one, and they will not be pleased."

His vision zones out for a moment, fingers absently picking at the seam of his jeans. He can picture Harry in his hotel room, half way across the world; half awake at some godforsaken hour just to hear Nick's voice for a few minutes, curled up in some strange bed that doesn't have hair product on the pillow cases and dog hair on the duvet. He blinks when he hears a small huff of laughter on the other end of the line. Harry's voice is crackly over the airwaves, static weaving through his tone like gravel. 

"Tell her you've fallen in love with me."

Nick closes his eyes and imagines cold toes against his ankles and a pretty boy on his chest. They'll talk more when he's home, really hash out the logistics of this thing they're planning, but for now--

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/brassytea)


End file.
